Historias de titanes
by 104Infinite
Summary: Lo que espero sea una colección de oneshots de rating no mayor a T. ErenXAnnie
1. Chapter 1

Claridad.

Ellos no les permitían usar caballos, por este motivo la movilización entre un campamento y otro era algo parecido a una marcha de la muerte para los cadetes y aunque en esta época del año el clima era incluso agradable y el terreno era esencialmente pradera la distancia que habían tenido que recorrer en tan solo un día fue suficiente para hacer que algunos se desplomaran como simple peso muerto, dicho esto la primera cosa que todos hicieron apenas llegaron y el oficial se los permitió fue soltar su equipo y tirarse al suelo.

Después de unos minutos Eren se levantó, viendo a su alrededor; el nuevo campamento daba la impresión de estar medio abandonado. Había hierba en la mayor parte del suelo a diferencia de los otros donde había estado, allá era fango o polvo debido al paso continuo tanto de animales como de humanos, se podía ver como el sitio necesitaba reparaciones y él no pudo sacudirse el presentimiento de que ellos acabarían reparándolo todo.

Eren no estaba bien, le faltaba el aliento pero ahora estaba buscando a alguien. Le avisto así que se movió en su dirección. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al acercarse.

"¿qué quieres Eren?" preguntó Annie cuando este le vio desde arriba. Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo viendo al cielo.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó mientras se recostaba sin esperar una respuesta que de cualquier forma no vendría. "Es curiosidad, así que ¿cómo está mi primera causa de lesiones?" Ella movió su cabeza hacia atrás, apenas viendo sus oscuros cabellos a poca distancia sobre esta. "Raro, eso no estuvo tan mal, supongo que no eres del todo una causa perdida."

"ja! Sabía que sonaría bien!" exclamó con contento que se apagó en su cansancio.

"Justo ahora quisiera dormir, pero no creo que pueda volver a despertar."

"Diablos! Es como si un titán me hubiera mascado y escupido!" ambos voltearon en dirección a la voz de Connie que con todo aun tenia energía para gritar

"Lo mismo aquí" dijo Eren "Pensé que moriría…tengo tanta hambre"

"falta mucho para la cena, no conseguirás nada antes."

"si," dijo Eren con los ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento "ya lo sé." Por un rato ninguno dijo nada hasta que él volvió a hablar "oye, Annie."

"si?"

"Dicen que fuera de las murallas hay un continente entero hecho de hielo" él dio una risa corta "quisiera solo un poco ahora." Continuó "También cuentan que hay un mar con el agua llena de sal creo que es como un lago gigantesco o algo así."

"No es realmente un lago"

"entonces tú lo has oído, verdad?"

Ella parpadeo "el mar tiene olas que son como paredes de agua que llegan a la orilla." Eren recordó una ilustración que vio en ese viejo libro cuando niño pero que no acababa de entender. "Las olas están llenas de espuma que se ve como la de las cervezas"

"en serio?"

Ella vio ociosamente arriba a las nubes arrastras por el viento, en parte casi desgarradas en líneas finas.

"Se parece al cielo. Azul hasta donde alcanza la vista lleno de esa cosa blanca que arrastran las olas"

"Un día lo veré, definitivamente lo veré" dijo reflexivamente hablando sin mucha fuerza como quien lo dice antes de caer dormido entonces tras un momento su tono cambió por completo mientras sus pensamientos volvían a un asunto más terrenal "Ya, solo dame un poco"

"No sé de qué estás hablando" contesto despreocupadamente.

"Deja eso, tu siempre tienes comida extra porque no nece- Ay!" Eren tocó su mejilla donde ella lo había pellizcado bastante sorpresivamente "Dices que no necesito comer mucho ya que soy tan pequeña, eso es lo que estabas diciendo!"

"Yo no dije eso"

Sus ojos se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa, un momento después ella alcanzo en su bolsa un pan bien envuelto, lo partió a la mitad y extendió su mano al chico.

Mordiendo su pan dijo "terrible, tienes un largo camino por recorrer."

"Delicioso!"

Eren miraba al cielo sentado al borde de la muralla Rose, en su espalda las alas de la legión. Las cosas tal vez nunca serían como antes pero aun ahora esa vista no fallaba en recordarle unos brillantes ojos claros.

**Ahí lo tienen mi primer oneshot de shingeki no Kyojin y es un ErenXAnnie, no acostumbro ir por pairings no canon pero después de ver la abundancia de LeviXEren creo que ya no me molesta en lo más mínimo, tengo planeado hacer algunos más. Saludos y por favor no salgan sin comentar -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo contiene leves spoilers del manga que hasta la fecha (21-10-2013) va por el episodio 50, lo demás es imaginación del autor.**

Mañana

Eren vio la carne desgarrarse y la sangre convertirse en vapor mientras los soldados abrían el cuello del titán femenino; picos, espadas y tridentes tratando de llegar a eso que se ocultaba allá, esperando para ver el rostro de esa persona. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Él lo sabía, era el momento de la venganza y él a quién siempre había movido la ira lo comprendía mejor que nadie; ¿cuántas veces había querido despedazarlos con sus propias manos?

El titán femenino…Hace muy poco tiempo en un bosque de árboles gigantes él incluso se dejó llevar por el fuerte deseo de devorar su carne, de arrancarla de sus huesos; sin duda sintió su mente perderse en aquel instante. Hoy era diferente, la certeza de la identidad del titán pesaba sobre él.

Lo que a ella le aguardaba era peor que la muerte. Ellos querían hacerle pagar con algo más que la vida. Un millón de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, se preguntó si al final tendría la ejecución pública que algunos planearon para él, si Hanji haría con ella todo lo que no podía hacer con él. Entonces estando allá mientras sostenía el cuerpo del titán en su sitio el chico dentro empezó a temblar.

_"¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?! ¿POR QUE TENIA QUE TERMINAR ASÍ?!"_

Si tan solo hubiese salido de la muralla él no tendría que estar en esta posición. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nada, era tarde.

Él no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue su impulso extender su brazo para alcanzarle, estando esto en su mano un solo pensamiento se lo tragó todo. Un fuerte destello cegó a los soldados.

Un segundo pasó y vio entre sus dedos esta hermosa cosa hecha de cristal, de alguna forma, se sintió aliviado. Allá Eren perdió la conciencia, víctima del agotamiento.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a Armin arrastrándolo del cuerpo de su titán "Armin… ¿Annie está bien?"

Armin guardó silencio un momento, pensando en cómo responder "Justo ahora…nadie podría saberlo."

Al parecer la orden era mover el cristal a un sitio bajo tierra. Después de un rato él nuevamente cerró los ojos.

/\/\/\/\/\

Eren caminaba por los túneles bajo la ciudad, un suave eco se escuchaba con cada paso. Levantó sus dedos a su frente al sentir la humedad en su cabello y gotas derramarse sobre su ojo, si, estaba sangrando. Siguió adelante, la herida no importaba mucho, ya estaba cerca.

El techo se estremeció y polvo cayó con la sacudida, en la superficie el enfrentamiento debía estar en la peor parte. Tenía que darse prisa.

Alcanzó a ver al final del corredor una puerta, tenía suerte, era de madera así que sacando una de sus espadas atravesó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que se debilitó. Su hombro se estrelló con fuerza contra el material, un crujido y pudo entrar.

Como atrapada en un trozo de hielo dormía una chica a un extremo del cuarto. Él corrió al verlo hasta que sus manos encontraron la superficie del cristal que no era para nada frio en realidad.

Eren bajó su cabeza "¡Tranquilízate! tú la pusiste ahí, también puedes sacarla. Solo concéntrate en esto."

Al levantar la vista vio como de sus manos empezaron a correr fisuras en la antes inmaculada crisálida. Miedo le atravesó como un relámpago, miedo de que la persona dentro se desquebrajara junto con esto. "Puedo hacerlo!" exclamó empujando sus manos contra sus paredes, para su sorpresa estas pasaron a través sin mucha oposición mientras el resto del cristal se reducía a diminutos fragmentos.

El cuerpo que no estuvo más suspendido se precipitó, él pudo sostenerlo. El calor de su respiración disipó sus dudas, estaba viva "Annie!" Sus ojos se entreabrieron al escuchar su nombre, él la abrazaba con fuerza. "Annie!" le llamó de nuevo "Annie, contéstame"

"Puedo pararme ¿sabes?" dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba. No sonó para nada como lo que quiso decir. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Apenas soltándole dejo que se parara.

"De verdad te he echado de menos."

"yo…creí…" su voz se oía mucho más suave de lo que recordaba

"¡Tonta! Tú siempre serás lo mismo para mi sin importar qué!"

Ella no le respondió pero él sitio sus brazos rodearle y estrecharlo con fuerza, su cabeza contra su pecho.

/\/\/\/\/\

Eren abrió los ojos, la suave luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de su habitación. Tocó su frente no había sangre ni ninguna herida. Con cierta amargura se sentó en la cama. Armin y Jean voltearon en su dirección.

Lo quieras o no, la mañana siempre llega.

**Me base en una desquiciada teoría que leí en un foro sobre esta escena del manga donde Annie se cristaliza, no me pareció posible pero si buen material para fics. Tengo que admitir que por el bien de la historia use el escenario del anime del cuarto donde descansa Eren con ventana y todo cuando en el manga está bajo tierra pero creo que es perdonable ¬_¬ **

**Tal vez un poco demasiado dramático, la próxima vez les traeré algo diferente. **

**Dejen reviews opinando lo que quieran pero posteen algo **


	3. Chapter 3

**He usado "..." como separador, el editor de ff ignora los caracteres consecutivos ¬¬**

Notas.

Los cadetes estaban reunidos en el salón de clases; aquí les enseñaban sobre estrategia, tácticas, historia, geografía y hasta literatura, si podían llamarse así a los intentos de los instructores por hacer a los menos iluminados leer correctamente.

En el ajetreo del entrenamiento el sitio evocaba tranquilidad, paz dirían algunos y sin embargo fue aquí donde todo comenzó en ese fatídico día después de clases, el día en que les entregaban los exámenes escritos.

Como siempre Mikasa y Armin estaban entre las notas más altas. Eren miraba atónito al fruto de su incansable labor.

"En serio Eren, el primer rey no se llamaba Franz, hasta los niños lo saben." Dijo Annie viendo desde atrás a la hoja en sus manos.

"Cállate! Cualquiera puede confundir el nombre! " Exclamó dándose la vuelta.

"Ni siquiera se parecen. Creo que este es más tu sello particular." Contesto con humor en su tono.

"Ja, ja, ja "soltó con sarcasmo "y a ti ¿qué tal te fue?"

Su humor se deshizo en una expresión más quieta, su tono sereno "lo mismo que de costumbre."

"osea que mal" entonces extendió su mano "veamos cuál es tu sello"

En lugar de darle la hoja ella la dobló "No gracias"

"¿qué? ¿Por qué? Déjame verlo!"

"No hay manera!"

"Vamos, no puede ser peor que el mío"

El trató de alcanzarlo, falló "Olvídalo!" trató de nuevo, otra vez hasta que tras mucho forcejeo y varias llaves la hoja calló lejos de ambos "¿Has oído la frase, la curiosidad mató al gato?" dijo Annie sobre él con confidencia, justo ante sus ojos alguien más se paró frente a la hoja olvidada en el suelo y la recogió. Se quedó helada.

Las cejas de Ymir se levantaron "Franz! Realmente Annie…" Apenas visible vergüenza se pintó en su rostro.

Eren vio a la chica sobre él en silencio "Tú…me copiaste"

...

Mientras los dos caminaban fuera Eren sostenía ambos papeles en sus manos, juntando las cejas leía. Ella tenía todas sus respuestas, las que eran diferentes fueron las que él no contesto.

Annie vio a Ymir caminando junto con Krista delante de ellos, por un momento Ymir sintió un par de puñales clavarse en su espalda.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Krista

"No es nada!" exclamó con despreocupación Ymir "pero ¿no sopló un viento helado hace un segundo? Sentí escalofríos" pronunció frotándose los brazos.

Annie centró su atención en el chico junto a ella el cual seguía concentrado leyendo.

"Mira, la próxima vez puedes copiarme"

"copiarte? Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiciste" entonces dijo con incredulidad "Es sorprendente en una manera."

Él finalmente la vio "Quiero decir, no me di cuenta, no tenía ni idea." Ella bajo la cabeza solo un poco; Eren tenía una cierta franqueza de expresión que apelaba a su conciencia, no por hacer trampa, claro, eso no podría importarle menos.

"Bueno," empezó viendo en otra dirección "no es tan difícil darse cuenta, ¿por qué crees que siempre me siento junto a ti los días de examen?" Ella volvió a verlo _"Oh, Crap" _ Esa mirada en el rostro de Eren. No pudo sino maldecir en sus adentros.

Ella suspiró, al menos Mikasa no estaba cerca "Yo...no…" esto requería algo de esfuerzo "no quería decir…" trato de terminar "Oye Eren!" exclamó Armin alcanzándolos y si, no estaba solo.

"¿Qué pasa Eren?" preguntó al instante Mikasa. Eso era todo, ahora solo tenía que estar atenta al momento en que la chica asiática decidiera lanzársele encima.

"Eh? No es nada. Apenas si pase, creí que mi nota sería mejor." Para ser tan despistado esa fue una mentira muy oportuna.

"Mientras consigas aprobar no importa cuál sea la nota" dijo Mikasa.

"Si, anímate. Te esforzaste mucho" el chico rubio le respaldo

"Sacha y Connie también pasaron, verdad Armin?" Dijo Annie en un tono completamente neutral.

Una gran sonrisa paso por el rostro de Armin "Si, por poco."

"Siempre te sientas entre los dos cuando hay examen" pronuncio como hecho.

"No me digas que...! " Eren lo vio con en shock "Les dejas copiarte."

"Solo les ayudo un poco, ellos hacen lo que pueden."

"Ellos roban todo tu duro trabajo" dijo Annie.

"¿No estas tomándolo demasiado en serio?" preguntó Armin

"Si, creo que estoy exagerando las cosas" dijo ella volviendo levemente a Eren que recibió perfectamente el mensaje.

"Ellos serán buenos soldados, aun si la estrategia nunca será lo suyo" concluyó Armin.

Todos se formaron esperando las órdenes del instructor para hoy "Je, je, je" se escuchó la maliciosa risa del veterano a cargo de su entrenamiento. Hoy no sería un buen día.

...

Dejando a un lado una que otra broma Annie y Eren no hablaron del asunto más, así fue hasta que era tiempo de exámenes de nuevo.

Annie no estaba segura por qué Eren había decidido estudiar con ella esta vez en lugar de Armin, pero tenía la sospecha de que desde la perspectiva de Eren se trataba de alguna penitencia.

Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano se encontraba la chica rubia sentada junto a Eren en una improvisada mesa en la cocina del comedor, si, para mejorar esta noche era su turno para ayudar en la cocina. Ahora ya estaba vacío, en un rato se tendrían que separar e irse a dormir.

Eren leía en voz baja. Ella medio seguía su lectura en su propio libro, pensaba en cómo había comenzado su tradición en los exámenes. Fue de tarde después de un día de maniobras con el equipo 3D.

...

"Recuerda lo que acordamos" dijo Reiner "Debemos estar entre los primeros diez pero no hay que llamar demasiado la atención"

Ella solo cruzó los brazos "Annie," comenzó Reiner razonando "Sé que tienes asuntos con Mikasa pero no dejes eso te saque de tus casillas. Tenemos que seguir el plan ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entendido" dijo sin levantar la voz pero algo notó su compañero que le hizo hablar de nuevo.

"Seguro herirá un poco tu orgullo pero así debe ser, además no necesitas hacer el ridículo para bajar en las evaluaciones solo tienes que encontrar algo en que fallar."

"No necesito hacer el ridículo dices ¿qué es lo que haces en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo? Eso ni siquiera es calificado" Punto.

"Divertirse un poco no está de más ¿o no Annie? seguro Eren piensa igual" Punto para Reiner.

Eso fue un empate y él tenía razón debía apegarse al plan "Algo para fallar" repitió pensativa

"Bien, ¿en qué te gustaría ser mala?"

...

"Estas aquí para asegurarte de que estudie, verdad?" dijo ella de repente pero sumo con un divertido desdén "tu idea de castigo irónico es de lo más extraña."

"castigo? Solo estoy ayudando con tu educación" dijo él con humor en su tono

"Vaya si eres un buen chico!" exclamó ella con sarcasmo.

"Para eso están los amigos" contestó Eren mientras anotaba algo en un papel. "además te vendría bien hacerlo de vez en cuando" el parpadeo antes de volver a verla "desde cuando te sientas junto a mi en los exámenes? Es bastante tiempo. "

Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba mientras pensaba "Fue solo unos meses después de que comenzamos a entrenar juntos."

"Tanto así?" pregunto Eren con sorpresa "es cierto, recuerdo que la primera vez el brazo izquierdo me dolía mucho, ALGUIEN casi me lo disloca."

Fue solo un poco antes de que otra de sus costumbres se desarrollara concluyó ella.

...

La chica rubia vio a Mikasa no muy lejos de ella mientras se movían tan rápido como les era posible maniobrando en medio de los árboles. Esta era un ejercicio de velocidad, una simple carrera de obstáculos pero no era nada sencillo en este momento para la mayoría. La seguía de cerca pero no hizo el intento por alcanzarla, esto es lo que tenía que hacer, de hecho era un tanto testaruda al quedarse en el segundo puesto por tan largo tiempo. Dando algo parecido a un suspiro fue bajando la velocidad mientras esquivo otro árbol.

Después de algunos minutos un par de sus compañeros y Reiner tomaron la disputa por su posición, otro más paso cuando desde el punto de vista de la chica la carrera se convirtió en un paseo por el bosque.

"Rayos!" escuchó a Eren exclamar con vehemencia, ella vio a Jean aventajar al chico antes de verlo pasar. Eren aceleró el paso pero lejos de alcanzar a Jean solo pudo más o menos seguir el paso de ella.

"Aaaah!" Él gritó cuando solo un par de pulgadas separaron su cara de un tronco, apenas evito estrellarse contra el obstáculo. El error no le permitió mantener el ritmo.

Cualquier otro se habría reído al ver su expresión, en ella fue poco más de una mueca sutil y aun sus ojos azules brillaron con puro contento, ella decidió esperarlo "Estuvo cerca Deathseeker!"

Él no dijo nada, su verguenza era evidente, si los demás cadetes estuvieran cerca él estaría recibiendo las risas y bromas de todos, aun recuperaba el balance. Annie no fallo en notarlo, si, se quedaría a este ritmo el resto del ejercicio.

Esto no era una mala idea, después de todo; Eren no era el mejor ni el último de los cadetes pero estaba entre los primeros diez en casi todo; mientras se quedara a su nivel no tendría que preocuparse por llamar la atención además los instructores a menudo los separaban dependiendo de sus calificaciones, no quería ni imaginar estar los próximos dos años atada a Mikasa.

...

- Annie ¿estas escuchando?" preguntó Eren a la chica recostada en la pared a sus espaldas.

"Claro"

"Responde entonces"

Respondió rápido en un tono aburrido recitando palabra a palabra lo que estaba escrito "ya lo he estudiado todo antes, debía hacerlo, mi oferta aún está en pie después de todo."

"No lo entiendo ¿por qué hacer trampa? Y copiar de mi de todas las personas…pensando en ello…tú solías tener muy buenas notas, recuerdo que eras de los primeros."

Annie sonrió. Eren ensancho los ojos, ella lo abrazaba desde atrás, su rostro junto al suyo. Su voz impregnada de suavidad y el toque de quien susurra una broma dijo "Quien sabe! tal vez solo es mi forma de estar cerca."

Él estrechó los ojos "No juegues! Lo más probable es que solo te has vuelto perezosa"

"Tanto progreso…" dijo con un toque de alegría sin retirarse "casi siento orgullo."

...

.

.

.

Epilogo

Hoy era día de examen. Este era el día en que Armin hacia caridad sentándose entre Sacha y Connie; cuando Eren llegaba con bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y por supuesto pensó Eren ocupando su silla, el día en que Annie se sentaba junto a él.

"Vaya Eren, te ves como $#8* hoy"

"Buenos días Annie." Ignorando el comentario.

"¿No te despertaron?"

"No, es que….yo…" respondió prontamente, pero entonces vio a un lado no queriendo dejar salir las palabras "Me volví a dormir después." Antes que ella dijera algo él exclamó "¡Valió la pena! ¡Estoy listo!"

"¿realmente? Si cambias de opinión" dijo en una voz vacía de emoción.

El bullicio se extinguió al momento que el instructor puso un pie en el salón.

Minutos más tarde Eren ya tenía el examen en sus manos, leyó la primera pregunta, la segunda, la tercera. Su mirada fue hacia la chica rubia junto a él, tal vez debería tomar la oferta.

"QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

El corazón de Eren le subió hasta la garganta, todos habían volteado, él parpadeo dos veces, en dirección a Sacha, el instructor le atrapó viendo sobre el examen de Armin. Eren no oyó más los gritos, estaba ocupado con su propio alivio.

_ "Annie…_" Tenía sentido que no la atraparan, en estas situaciones lo primero que te delata es el nerviosismo pero él no servía para estas cosas.

Suspiró tomando su lápiz, eran muchas preguntas. La cuarta rezaba "Los cuatro distritos exteriores de Shina son:" esa la sabía _"Stohess, Yalkell, Hermiha"_ al escribir la última se quedó pensando, _"¿Comenzaba con C?"_

Unos ojos claros vieron apenas en dirección del chico, así que había decidido seguir como antes.

Se detuvo a sí misma de hacer un gesto _"¿Conrad, Eren?"_ El muchacho lo había leído varias veces la noche anterior y aun así falló.

Ella sonrió mientras empezó a escribir "Stohess, Yalkell, Hermiha y…Conrad"

.

.

**_Quería actualizar antes, pero en vista de que el último no consiguió siquiera un review pues de todas formas nadie está leyendo esto…_**


End file.
